A new life in Zootopia
by F.T. writer
Summary: it's about how a boy that's been a test subject for a super soldier project travels from his world to the world of Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey F.T. writer here, just to tell that this is my first writing a fanfiction EVER, and english is not my first language so… please don't hate me senpai Dx**

 **probably gonna be A LOT of misspellings, but I'm open to any help from anybody, as long it's helpful. :D**

 **But here is the first chapter of: A new life in Zootopia**

 **Introduction**

Hi, my name is Christoffer Draft and this is how I was introduced to the big city of Zootopia.

I was born on the 19th of March 1999 and was living with both my parents in a small house a few miles from Sitka in Alaska.

My life change at the age of 3 or 4, when a terrorist group from Russia stormed my home, killed my parents in front of me, and took me to some secret base for some super soldier project. Really cliche, i know.

For many years, I was experimented on, given serums for getting rid of any emotion, for muscle enhancement and intellect enhancement and so i was practically immune to any sedative and poisons, tortured to withstand cold, heat, electricity and other torture methods, run through countless simulations to see how well i did, and at the age of 12 or 13 I had the best physique a child could have at my age, and so they began to sent me on dangerous missions to abduct, kill and worse.

At the age of 15 I was burn marked with a number so they could identify me from the rest of the 'test subjects' and was given a special mark on my chest for how well i did, had more kills under my belt than most war veterans, and had learnt many different martial art styles, learnt special choke holds and learnt where and how to strike after the vital areas are on the human body. But one day, maybe the last week of december, the russian base was stormed by special forces and i was finally rescued.

I was taken to The United States, where they gave me a new home to start over again, but my foster parents were not fond of me, and threw me because i was not behaving as a 'normal' child should.

The only good thing from the abduction was at even they age i was, i had the mindset of an adult.

So i got a part time job, and slowly saved up enough money to by myself a small apartment.

After a year or so, I got the job as a coal miner, because the part time job i had, didn't give me enough money to stay in the apartment, and no one took it because the job was to dangerous.

I sat on my couch, after another day at work in the mines, watching some tv before i would start to make dinner. That's when all the light in my apartment suddenly just when out.

"I have payed for electricity this month haven't I?" I thought to myself, and that's when i saw the tv still was on, but the screen was completely white.

All of a sudden, the tv began to shine brighter and brighter, to the point when it began to hurt. slowly i could feel i was losing strength and after some time I blacked out of exhaustion.


	2. The arrival

**Hi. F.T. writer here again.**

 **I will just say that's is amazing how in a day, my story got some responses.**

 **Before this chapter i will just say I was maybe a little misleading when I said 'any help as long it's helpful' and what i mean by that is any critique will help me, even if it's how bad my english is or how bad the overall story is, it's help me. Even ideas for the overall storyline.**

 **And this chapter is a bit longer than the last. The words just came flying out of me. :D**

 **And i forgot to say this last time. I don't own zootopia in anyway, would love to be a part of it, but i'm not so…**

 **But here is chapter 2**

 _ **The arrival**_

"How long are we going to be here carrots" asked Nick in a bored voice, while playing a game on his phone to get over his boredom.

Judy gave him a stern look and just sighed, "We are here because WE were assigned to help the professors get ready to test out their new method of communication."

"So we've come out to help them to test a new way of talking to your parents. How fascinating" saying the last part like a high class professor studying something newly discovered.

"It's not just a way to talk to someone, if this works we show, the ones we're talking to, something on a 3D scale and even help the national market with trading items!"

"So, it shows things like a 3D projector?"

"Kind of yeah. So you've been listened to what bogo said earlier" Judy getting a little surprised.

"With how he almost everyday shouts at us, you have to remember something."

"Okay slick Nick. let's just help them out and then we can go get some lunch." giggling at what Nick said.

Nick sprang up from his seat, looking more energetic than ever since they arrived.

"Now you're talkin my language!" giving his signature smirk.

After an hour or so they finished helping out with moving some cables and some very delicate instruments.

"Thank you for the help. It will have taken hours if you didn't help us out." a beaver, in a lab coat, said looking very thankful with an outstretched paw.

Judy shook the beaver's paw "It was nothing. We're just glad we could help you out mr…?"

"Norbert Wood, but just call me Buck, everyone here does it and the other just sounds like i'm old."

"Okay Buck, but again we're just glad we could help." judy said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, do you want to see when we turn our machine on?"

"yeah, we have some time to spare, right Nick?"

"Sure why not, it sound at least like more fun, than the dreadful paperwork back at the station." Nick said unamused tone.

"The paperwork I always do the half of." now it was judy's turn to sound unamused while giving Nick a death glare.

"Well, paperwork have never been my forte, but let's just watch the 3D projectors test drive, and then go for some lunch afterwards."

" _You really do think with your stomach_." Judy thought to herself.

After they found some seats, Buck began to type something on his computer and the machine came to life.

"Serena, how does it look so far?" Buck called out to a skunk at the other side of the hall.

"Everything is online. So far everything looks good." the skunk called back.

"Okay, let's do this." Buck then began to fold a small paper wall between the two platforms on the stage.

"When Serena put the item on the platform and push the button on her side, it will form a 3D picture on my side, and just to show it's not fake, she have six different items to choose from." Buck said while typing away on the computer.

The platforms then began to glove in a neon blue light, while Serena approached the platform on the other side, of the paper wall, with a little trolley with six items. A cell phone, a lamp, a can of soda, a little figurine of some sort, a basketball and a large chess piece.

Serena took the cell phone and placed it on the platform.

"Are you ready Buck?" Serena asked with her paw on the button.

"I'm as ready as i can be." Buck said basically shaking with anticipation.

"Okay, here we go." and she then pressed the button.

The machine began slowly to become louder then before.

Out of nothing, the computer on Buck's side began to flash with red alarm like pop-ups, everywhere on the screen.

"It looks like something is disrupting the transmission. We have to shut it down before it..."

but before he finished the sentence, both platforms exploded in a white light.

"Wha… what happened?" Nick thought while slowly waking up.

He look at the stage and saw the platforms the smoking and was completely destroyed.

"They exploded and then… JUDY!. Where is she. I really don't hope something happened to her" he thought while looking around.

He saw her lying not that far away from him.

Nick rose to his feet and walked fast over to judy who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Judy… JUDY!" Nick basically screamed while slowly picking judy up from the floor.

"Wha… what?" Judy slowly coming back to her senses. "What happened?"

"The machine thought it was new year and blew up." nick said while smirking.

Judy sat up and looked around at the chairs that was flung across the room and some metal pieces from the machine lying everywhere.

"That was to close. Better see if the professors are okay." slowly getting on her feet.

"We are fine." it came from the right side of the stage. "We are sorry for what happened, we didn't anticipate it will blow up like that." Serena said looking a bit down.

"It's fine. You didn't know, so you can't blame yourself for it." Judy said. "Just make sure you pay the hospital a visit, just to make sure you're both okay."

"We will do." Buck said.

On their way to the car, Nick saw that judy looked kind of down.

"Hey carrots. Why with the long face?"

"It's just that this could have been something phenomenal for those two, but it just blew up."

"Hey. you don't learn anything if you're right every time." Nick said with a warm smile on his muzzle. "You learn from your mistakes. We both know that." saying the last part while looking at judy while smirking.

"Yeah we sure do." Judy said while giggling. "Now. how about that lunch i promised?"

"I will love some lunch."

 _Meanwhile in an alleyway_

" _Where… where am?_ " Christoffer thought slowly getting back to his senses. " _I'm definitely not in my apartment anymore, that's for sure._ "

Getting on his feet, Christoffer looked at his surroundings.

"I can see I'm in an alley." still a little confused about how he ended up in that alley.

"Hey. Freak. What are you doing here?" It came out of nowhere, but it seemed it came from a hog standing in the opening of the alleyway with a bull standing beside him.

"I don't know, but it will help if you could point me to the nearest police station." Christoffer asked with his emotionless face, not even faced that animal walked and talked.

"How about you give us your money and we think about it." the bull said, slowly walking closer to Christoffer.

Meanwhile, nearby Mchorn saw two, shady looking, mammals walking into a alleyway.

"I think I have a 10-10 on my hand. The closest of you all should probably come cause these ones look jacked. I'm at Waterfall Street"

Judy and Nick heard it, and picked up the radio.

"10-4, where are just a minute away from where you are, so we are coming."

 **Author's notes.**

 **Hi again just wanted to say that are not coming a chapter next week or maybe even the week after, because I'm going on a trip with a friend of mine, and straight after that i'm going to visit another friend who lives in the area for a couple of days. I'm terribly sorry. :C**


	3. Who are you?

**Hi. F.T. writer is back :D**

 **I came home earlier than expected, so I wrote this chapter as fast as i could.**

 **Hope you like the 1000 word chapters because I'll try to keep them that way.**

 **This chapter is just going to be about some info about Christoffer, so there is not going to be a lot of action in this chapter. And it's going to be most from Judy's and Nick's perspective.**

 **And just as last time I don't own Zootopia in anyway. All none made up characters are not mine.**

 **Who are you?**

Judy and Nick arrived a Waterfall Street shortly after they got the call about the two shady looking mammals.

"Okay Mchorn, we are here. Anything happened on our way here?" judy asked.

"Nothing yet. I haven't heard anything and no one have left the alley."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" a scream could be heard from the alleyway just a Mchorn was finished talking.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, that sounded terrible. Something definitely happen now." judy exclaimed looking terrified at the alley that the scream came from. "Come on. We need to check it out."

On their way over to alley a strange looking mammal step out. Really tall, but not as tall as Mchorn, but definitely towering over both Nick and Judy. Wearing some kind of cloth over it's mouth and got weird looking sunglasses on. Wearing a white t-shirt and black pants that looks like they're worn a lot.

Seeing Judy and the others, it walks, casually, over to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" The strange mammal asked Judy with a straight face and without any emotion in the voice.

"Wha… what?" Judy looking a little confused on the strange mammal, that walked out of the alley, where Mchorn saw the two shady looking mammals enter and where the scream came from.

"Do you or do you not know where I am at the moment?" Still giving Judy the non emotion tone.

"You're in the great Zootopia, where anyone can become anything." Judy said trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

"Never heard of that before, so I think I maybe be in a different world." The strange mammal said.

"Hey, this rhino here saw to big mammals walking into the alleyway there, where you just came from, and we heard a scream. Do you know what happened?" Nick asked the mammal with a curious look on his face, while Mchorn walked over to the alley to see what happen to the two other mammals.

"What happened was that I woke up in that alley and…" but before the unidentified mammal could finish, Mchorn called out from the alley.

"Hey, you two need to see this. And take that guy with you." Everybody walked over to the alley, and both Judy and Nick was surprised to see two big mammals, a hog and a bull, lying unconscious on the ground.

"That's the two shady mammals i saw earlier." Mchorn said while pointing at the two unconscious mammals.

"Wow, you knocked those two out?" Nick asked looking dumbfounded at the strange mammal.

"Yes i did, and For your information, it was in self defense."

"Well. This look like some kind of street fight have happened here, so you have to come with us and explain yourself." Judy said to the strange looking mammal, still trying to figure out what type of mammal it is.

"I can see why and i understand I will come with you." still with the non emotional tone.

"If you two take care of him, I'll take these two with me." Mchorn said while slowly picking up the unconscious bull from the ground.

"We will. Just follow us, our car is not parked that far away." Judy said in her usual happy and jumpy self.

"Is she always like this?" the new mammal asked.

"Yes she is. I can ask if she can tone it down a bit if it's bothering you?"

"It's not, just wanted to know." The mammal asked still with the non emotional voice

" _This guy give me the chills._ " Nick thought to himself.

 **Time skip: the ZPD. In one of the interview rooms**

Judy and Christoffer were sitting alone, in the interview room, while waiting for Nick to get Chief bogo.

While waiting, Judy saw that the mammal, they found earlier, was sitting very quietly in his seat. Not moving a muscle, and still with the same facial expression on. If you could say he had any.

It was hard to see because of the sunglasses and the cloth over his mouth

"Hey, you look kind of down. Anything bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me, this is just how I am."

"You need to smile more. It probably looks good on you." Judy trying to lighten up the conversation.

"The last person who said the same thing have tried to avoid me ever since."

Judy did not expect to hear that, but before she could ask further Nick stepped in with Bogo right behind him.

"So this is the strange mammal you told me about." Bogo said while looking at Christoffer.

"In the flesh"

"So. I hear that you took down a hog and a bull. Is that correct?" Bogo asked.

"Yes it is." Christoffer said with the emotionless tone of his.

"We are have to go through some questions, and you have to answer them truthfully, do you understand?"

"Yes i do."

Bogo nodded to Judy so she could begin the interview.

"Ok. these are some standard questions, like your height, weight, name and so forth. So your height please?"

"I'm 6 foot 8 inches tall."

"And what is your weight?"

"209,5 pounds."

"And what is your name, age and species?"

"My name is Christoffer Draft, my age is 18 and my species is human."

"Hu… hueman?" Judy looked at Christoffer, like he said something very weird. And to her, he just did.

"Yes, human. H-U-M-A-N. And if you're looking for the binomial name then it's homo sapiens." Judy again gave the same look as before.

"Let's just move on. What is your hair color?"

"My hair color is black."

"And your eye color?"

"..." silence fell over Christoffer, when judy asked for his eye color.

"Um… Christoffer, I need your eye color, so could you tell us?"

"I can't."

That response seemed to annoy Bogo, but he kept quiet.

"Come on kid. Everybody has an eye color. I have green, Judy have purple so what do you have or are you scared that we will make fun of your eye color?" Nick asked with a playful tone and with his famous smirk on.

"I can't tell you my eye color because it's impossible for me to do so."

Bogo grew tired of waiting. "Just tell us your damn eye color, so we can move on!"

"Bogo is right we need your eye color. So could you please tell us your eye color." Judy asked a bit pleading.

"I can't tell you the color of my eyes…" Christoffer slowly began to take off the weird looking sunglasses. "Because I don't have any."

Everyone was surprised to see that he in fact didn't have any eye color. They were completely white, looking almost soulless.

Judy couldn't take her eyes from Christoffers. Not because of fascination or curiosity, but of fear.

"Judy, earth to Judy." Nick said snapping his fingers in front of Judy trying to get her attention.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I kind of lost track." Judy trying to get back on track, but was still shocked about what she just saw.

Nick saw that Judy wasn't herself and was concerned. "I'll take it from here Judy, you should probably get some water."

Judy was about to speak up, but noticed that she was shaking like crazy. She figured out it was probably the best for her, so she handed the clipboard to Nick, and went out to get some water.

"I think it will be best if you took your glasses back on, before she comes back." Nick said to Christoffer.

"I understand." Christoffer then took his sunglasses back on.

"So, on the questions. Are you a predator or prey?"

"I'm neither. I am what is called an omnivore, I eat both meat and vegetables, but if I had to choose I'll say I'm a predator."

"No offence, but you don't strike me as a predator. Do you have any proof to back it up with?"

"I do." Christoffer then took the cloth covering his mouth off. He revealed that most of his front teeth had been sharpened to a razor sharp level, and looked almost piranha like.

Nick was stunned, and couldn't believe what he was looking at, even his own fangs paled in comparison to Christoffers. Even Bogo was surprised.

"Is that proof enough, or do I need to show more?" Christoffer asked which dragged Nick of his trance like state.

"Oh.. um, no it's proof enough." Nick said. Still shaking a bit. " _Damn, he is only 18, but are even scarier than Bogo on a really bad day_."

"Let us proceed to the event that happened near Waterfall Street. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I can. It all started, when i woke up in that alley."

 **Flaskback**

" _Where… where am I?"_ Christoffer thought after waking up in an alley. _"I'm definitely not in my apartment anymore that's for sure."_

"I can see i'm in an alley." Christoffer said to himself, looking at his surroundings.

"Hey freak, what are you doing here!?" It came out of nowhere, But Christoffer looked at the alleys opening and saw a hog standing there with a bull beside him.

I don't know, but it will help if you could point me to the nearest police station." Christoffer said with is emotionless face.

"How about you give us your money, and we'll talk about it?" The bull said with grin on his face while making his way over to Christoffer, with the hog not far behind him.

"First of all. I don't have any money on me. Second. It will not be wise to try to rob me, because I know what you are trying to do." The hog and bull stared at Christoffer and then began to laugh.

So will have us believe that you can take us on. It's 2 on 1, and we are both taller and bigger than you, so what are you gonna do, karate cup your way out of this?" and with that the hog and bull began to laugh even harder.

"Maybe." and before the hog or bull could react, Christoffer jumped the bull, pressed 2 fingers against his neck and landed next to the bull.

The bull then collapsed, unconscious on the ground next to Christoffer.

"Wha… what did you do to him?" the hog asked scare of what he have witnessed.

"I knocked him out, and if i hit him correctly he will not wake up for the next couple of hours."

"And if you didn't?" the hog even more scared than before. "Then he will be in a coma for the next 3 to 5 years." Christoffer then began to walk over to the hog.

"Get… get away from me you freak!" the hog said terrified trying to run but tripped and fell on the ground. Christoffer didn't care. He just slowly walked towards the scared on the ground in front of him.

"No… stop, don't, please I beg you." Christoffer didn't listen but instead jumped the hog, still with a emotionless expression on his face.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" the hog screamed, before being hit in the same place, where the bull got hit ,and fell unconscious to.

 **Present time**

"And that is what happened in the alley." Christoffer told without a care in the world.

Both Nick and Bogo was shocked to hear that.

"Okay, now that we got that, the only thing left is a medical check up, and we are golden. Hope you aren't afraid of needles."

They then step out of the interview room and walked towards the main hall, where they meet up with Judy.

"So, how did the rest of it go?" Judy asked Nick curiously.

"You wouldn't believe what he told us and what he showed us Judy." Nick said shivering at the image of Christoffers teeth.

"Okay, so where are we heading now?" Judy asked again while following Nick

"Chris here are gonna get a medical check up."

Bogo then turned to Judy and Nick. "I need you two to take him to Zootopias general hospital, i got some paperwork to do." Bogo then left Judy and Nick with Christoffer in their care.

"Okay, let's get this done so we can get some lunch, I'm starving." Nick said with a smirk.

"Sometimes you just think with your stomach Nick." Judy giggled on their way out of the ZPD.


End file.
